I didn't leave
by Mark needs love
Summary: Everyone thought Harry left after the war, but he came back for one person
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't leave**

**Harry walked into the dark room. The common room was the most unpleasant place he'd been all day. She was still here. In the room, even though he couldn't see her. **

**"Hermione?" Harry said carefully. "Are you in here?"**

**"Harry!" She said. He could tell she had been crying. She ran and hugged him. She was really sad…**

**"Hermione. What's wrong?" He couldn't breathe. **

**"I thought you had left. Me, a-and Ron, and Luna and-and all of us!" She said.**

**"What?" Harry said, pulling her off him. "I would never! I wouldn't ever!" He lowered his voice a little "I would never leave you. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. **

**"Do you mean that, Harry?" she asked**

**"With all my heart" He replied. **

**Sorry for the short oneshot…**

**-Fang Fan66**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was crying.

"Why? What happened? Who hurt you?" Harry was frantic.

"Come here" Hermione said

Harry went with her only to hear a light wailing. He went inside her dorm. There he saw a cradle.

"Who… What… huh?" Harry asked dumbly

"Ron, you know, and I'm sorry harry. He said he loved me. He's ditched me now though." Hermione started crying. "He lied to me Harry. It wasn't Ron. It was- Voldemort!"

"Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry. I thought he was gone, and we had finished him! I'm so so sorry." Harry said

"It was Ron, but he was being controlled. The Cruciatis curse."

The red hair was unmistakable. The child was Ron's…

"I only stayed here, because I was waiting for you to come back. I'm leaving now."

She walked away. Harry ran after her.

"I'm coming with you" he said. It wasn't open for discussion

She smiled. "Thanks"

-FIN-


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't leave

Chapter 3

-I'm coming with you-

Harry was helping Hermione pack things up. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did. And his name is Draco" she said without looking up from what she was doing.

"Draco? Why?" Harry asked, "Malfoy never seemed to help you or be kind to you…"

"He was the only one who helped me. He was there when he was born. Ron had run away, denying that he was his child." she thought for a moment, "He cared."

"Oh. Okay" Harry said, then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Draco. Its open" Hermione called out.

Draco walked in, a concerned look on his face. He saw Harry and almost ran out. "Hi Harry. How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good, thanks. Just came up to wish Hermione good luck and to say goodbye, that's all."

"Thanks, Draco." they embraced. He kissed her cheek softly, looked him in the eye, and mouthed "I love you"

"I love you, too," he mouthed back.

"Thanks for everything. I owe you. Tons!" They hugged again, and Draco left.

"Okay, ready?" Harry asked

"Let me get Draco, and then we can go." Hermione picked up her child, and they went off into the night.

-Back at the school-

Draco Malfoy sat in his room, thinking about how close he was to her. Her.

'Is it all about the Mudblood, now?' Crabbe had asked, 'She's not worth your pinky toenail! GET OVER IT! What would your father say?'

Who cares what Father thinks. He's in Azkaban. It doesn't matter.

He got up and ran into the Forbidden Forest. He knew where they were going. He ran after them, knowing they had just left.

He caught up with them easily. "Hey…" he panted

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, running towards him with her child in her hands. She embraced him quickly. And wouldn't let go.

"Hi, Hermione. Hey, Harry." he looked down on to Hermione's head, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Harry, can you take Draco?" She held the child out to Harry. He took him in his arms.

Draco and Hermione went far from where Harry and Draco were.

"Yes, Draco?"

"I-I love you. More than I should. And I know you have something with Harry, but I don't think I could have gone on without you knowing."

Hermione looked at him.

_Cliff Hanger, hanging on a cliff, and that's why he's called Cliff Hanger!_

_Sorry about that. I am out of ideas at the moment, hope you enjoy!_

_-Mark needs Love!-_


End file.
